


Al's Story - How the Duchess Came to Be

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crimes, Fake AH Crew, Freeform, GTA AU, Gen, Non-Consensual Groping, Origin Story, Vagabond's Vagabonds, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: 'If there was one thing that Alice ‘Al’ Harrison could tell you about how she got involved with gang crime, it was that she was just as confused as anyone else about how she got in.'How a young woman's life was changed from being a waitress in a low end diner to a dangerous, thrill-seeking criminal. And how it started with a masked madman, and a coffee order.





	Al's Story - How the Duchess Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vagabond's Vagabonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508854) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 



> Yep, another fic about my VV character Al! Anyway, this is a bit of her backstory and a quick description of how she became involved with the Vagabond's Vagabonds. :P

 If there was one thing that Alice ‘Al’ Harrison could tell you about how she got involved with gang crime, it was that she was just as confused as anyone else about how she got in.

 She didn’t wake up one day and decide to become a criminal and then join a crew, especially in a city ruled by the Fakes, who were curse words in themselves. But then again, the city itself was a pretty decent place if you ignored that particular bit… which was easier said than done when the Fakes seemed to tear up everything in sight.

 Al didn’t have a whole lot to say; she was born in New York, but lived in England for almost her entire life and had moved to Los Santos about a year ago for a ‘change of scenery’ and maybe find inspiration as a writer.

 But, it was fair to say that a dingy apartment and a dull waitressing job was not exactly what she had in mind.

 Could have been worse.

 That day could have never happened.

 

\- - -

 

 Al had been working the counter of the diner when a masked man all but barged in, shotgun in hand. All of the other customers froze and watched this man as he approached the counter… and a very confused and panicked Al.

 He slammed the shotgun down onto the counter and reached a hand up to his black skull mask, tilting it up so that it rested on his head.

 Al’s heart was racing from fear… but she felt it skip with something else.

 Even with the intricate skull face paint, there was something about the man’s cool blue eyes and charming smile that made her knees shake. She was sure she was on the verge of passing out… it was because she was freaking terrified, that’s all! It’s not like she thought he was handsome or anything!

 “Hey, two cups of black coffee and, uh… two glazed donuts to go.” He said. “Thanks. Day’s already been crazy.”

 Well shit.

 He had a lovely voice too.

 Al nodded, trying to smile. “Y-Yes sir. Right away sir.” She murmured, scuttling away to the coffee machine and setting up the process. “Um, regular size cup, sir?”

 “Yes. Thank you.”

 She could have sworn that this was some ridiculous episode of the Twilight Zone with how all of this was going on. She faced with a crazy person… who has just asked for coffee and donuts like it was nothing… and she was obeying like an idiot.

 Al poured the coffee into two paper cups and picked out two glazed donuts, sliding them into a bag. She walked back to the counter with the items. “S-Sorry for making you wait, sir.” She said, her heartbeat thumping between her ears. “Um, that will be…”

 Before she could finish, the masked man shoved a small roll of dollar bills into her hands and picked up the coffee and bag. “Keep the change.” He said with a friendly smile, pulling down his mask and (somehow) picking up the shotgun as well. “Have a nice day, Miss.”

 And just as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone.

 It wasn’t until later that Al realised who that was.

 The Vagabond.

 The Attack Dog of the Fakes.

 And Al just couldn’t stop thinking about him.

 

\---

 

 The next two weeks went as normal, although Al found herself picking up on stories about the Vagabond a lot more easily. Whereas before, it was background noise, she was eagerly listening for any updates on him or the Fakes.

 And the Vagabond still stuck in her mind.

 It seemed as if every time she slowed down or stopped, the masked criminal would find his way back into her mind. She started to wonder all kinds of things about him; his name, his age, where he came from, what sorts of things he likes…

 Al did not want to admit that it took a week to figure out that she had a crush on the Vagabond.

 Yep.

 She felt like a crazy person when she realised that.

 But at the same time, it didn’t bother her that she had a crush. Sure, there was the initial moment of ‘what is wrong with me!?’, but it easily gave way to Al, for lack of a better word, fantasising. Most of them were just about the Vagabond sweeping her into his undoubtedly muscular arms and purring compliments in that lovely voice of his.

 That track of thought also lead to her taking cold showers more frequently.

 But she didn’t tell anyone about what she was thinking for the simple reason of being terrified of what others would say.

 Her co-workers and a lot of customers at the diner hated the Fakes and the Vagabond seemed to be number one on everyone’s shit list. They had nothing positive to say about him and some were even vocal about the hope of him getting the death penalty. Those last bits of comments always irritated Al and with great ferocity.

 But, even if everyone was cool with her ‘fascination’ with the Vagabond, there wasn’t anything she could do about it, right? There was no way he would ever notice a nobody like her. And he probably forgot about her from that day. And besides, she’s be lucky to even get a mile within his presence...

 The news that night was nothing but the ‘Vagabond Mob’ gathered at Maze Bank.

 Al could only watch in mute awe as she watched the swarms of masked people running and driving through the streets, leaving havoc in their wake.

 And it made something come alive within her.

 

\---

 

 The next week, Al had planned her first robbery.

 She had a hard time finding a lot of things close to what the Vagabond typically wore and she was terrible at textiles, so she decided to make her outfit at least relatively close. She already had worn rust-coloured boots, black riding gloves and a bright red t-shirt. She shelled out some extra money for leather pants, a black leather coat with a tawny fur collar, and a silver-grey skull mask.

 It was nowhere near the same. But the idea was there.

 She had bought a handgun the day before and had ridden up to a Sessanta Nove shop on a Double-T bike. She walked in the store, mask off and gun tucked in the back of her pants. It was easy enough to start. She just wandered through the shop and pretended to check out the clothes that were on sale, and examined bits of jewellery.

 Feeling her heart race, Al slipped on the mask and pulled out the gun. She stormed over to a cashier and aimed the gun. There was something about the cashier's panicked expression and his hands flying up into the air that made her heart race.

 “Alright, buddy!” She declared, keeping her voice loud and clear. “Give me everything in the register! And hurry up, unless the new summer trend is going to be ‘idiot brain splatter’!”

 The whole store went up into a furious panic, with customers bolting away from her and some even threw money her way. Al kept the gun aimed as the cashier stuffed all of the money into a plastic bag and practically threw it at her.

 Al laughed. “Thanks for being so helpful! God, this could make a duchess really fucking happy.” She laughed, turning on her heel. “Bye losers!”

 She couldn’t stop laughing as she ran out of the store and hopped onto her bike, speeding down the road with cash in hand and police sirens wailing in the distance.

 She may have only gotten nine hundred and forty-one dollars, but Al was hooked.

 She didn’t stop.

 Soon enough, practically every store in Los Santos had started freaking out about yet another Vagabond making the rounds, all of them fearful of another attack. A couple of times she even heard a word pop up ever since that first robbery; ‘Duchess’.

 Apparently, her little comment at Sessanta Nove stuck with people and some people started calling the new criminal ‘Duchess Vagabond’.

 Al loved it.

 

\- - -

 

 Of course, Al was noticed by fellow criminals.

 It was an obvious consequence, but she did feel awfully surprised when a man with a shitty blonde mohawk and goatee approached her.

 “Hey, uh… you’re that Duchess chick, right?” He asked, brown eyes blown wide open. “Yeah, wanna… wanna work for me? I’ll give you a real good cut of profit, yeah?”

 Al was hesitant, but saw another opportunity. If she did some work, maybe she would get noticed and become a real icon in the seedy underworld of Los Santos. And maybe…

 Maybe she could get the Vagabond’s attention.

 She agreed.

 The gig lasted two weeks, since the guy got into a car crash while high on practically every drug possible. Still some decent money.

 So, Al went from job to job, earning some extra money and even getting a few gifts from the bosses. She never stayed long and never went back to any group, but she got all kinds of new toys to play with and she was soon confronted with the issue of where to put all of her hard earned cash.

 It was unusual that it took almost a year for Al to finally kill someone.

 It was an accident really. Al had decided to stand outside a club for some fresh air, the loud music and flashing lights too much for her mind to handle. She was looking across the way, watching the ocean waves lap against Vespucci beach and the small throng of people having their own parties.

 Then some Frat boy asshole showed up, obviously blitzed to hell.

 “Daaaaamn girl! You look so fucking good!” He slurred, draping a sweaty arm over her shoulders. Despite Al’s immediate tension, he leaned in close enough to make his beer breath even more painfully obvious. “Shit, you wanna come back to my place? There’s a reason I’m called ‘Big Dog’, y’know what I mean baby girl?”

 Al leaned away. “Uh, no… could you just leave me alone?” She asked, unsure of how to respond and brain tripping to make an escape plan. “I’m not interested.”

 The guy wasn’t having it. “Aw, come on! You know you wanna!” He somehow managed to pull himself closer. “God, that skirt makes your ass look amazing. Bet it’ll look even better on my bedroom floor!”

 “I’m not interested.” Al repeated. “Let go of me and leave me alone.”

 “Don’t be so frigid! I know you dig me, so don’t play hard to get!”

 “If you don’t let me go, I am going to break your ugly-ass nose.” Al hissed, heat bubbling in her face.

 “God fucking dammit, don’t be a bitch! I’m jus’ trying to be nice, ya dumb skank!”

 And then he pulled her to his chest.

 And tried to grab her butt.

 Al saw red.

 Without thinking, she pushed the guy away with everything she had. “Get AWAY FROM ME!” She roared, immediately swinging a fist into his cheek. There was a satisfying crunch as bone broke.

 He fell into the window. Glass shattered. The Pervert groaned in pain, holding onto his neck… which was bleeding.

 She felt her blood freeze as the guy pulled himself out of the window frame, his own neck dripping red. He turned and tried to speak, only to collapse to the floor.

 Al was horrified as the guy bled out before her, a small crowd gathering around. She didn’t mean to do it! She just wanted him to leave her alone!

 But…

 He did deserve it.

 There were lots of people who deserved that fate.

 The ‘Duchess Vagabond’ became much more violent in her crimes. She was less hesitant to use lethal force and began collecting more kinds of weaponry, training herself to handle each one perfectly. She soon found a particular fondness for sniper rifles, which quickly became a weapon of choice.

 Every crime she commited, she became more like the Vagabond. And it was even more thrilling than the last.

 She loved the new life she had made. It was like being a phoenix, or even just the story of the Ugly Duckling. She became something awesome and she loved the thrill of it.

 Someone else noticed her.

 Al had been out shopping when she felt someone walk right behind her, although she made no move to confront them. She felt a shiver go by as the person walked away from her, as if they were a ghost…

 She reached into her pocket to take out her phone, only to feel something else… a piece of paper?

 Did they sneak something into her pocket?

 Al took out the paper and the tiny, neatly handwritten words made her smile.

 ‘ _ Good to see another Vagabond fan. You’re pretty good. Let’s talk; Maybe you can help our group out. 10:00pm, under Del Perro pier, Friday. - DM’ _

 Looks like she had a job interview.

 But, Al would never have known that by going to the pier that night and meeting the mysterious person - whose name was actually Dmitri - would lead to yet another new chapter for her.

 Or that she would find a brand new family. She was thankful for all of it.

 And it all started with a criminal ordering coffee.


End file.
